


Rebel Generation

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5 Times, Found Family, Kidfic, M/M, parenting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi
Summary: Быть родителем тяжело. Быть родителем полуласата-получеловека, чей лучший друг чувствителен к Силе, а дяди и тёти иногда слишком снисходительны, тяжелее. Нет ничего тяжелее, чем быть родителем, когда твой сотоварищ по этой нелёгкой задаче – Гаразеб Оррелиос. И даже несмотря на всё это, Каллус эту жизнь ни на что бы не променял.





	Rebel Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebel Generation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243841) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



> Примечание автора: я не буду вдаваться в подробности того, как у Каллуса и Зеба появилась дочь, но, хотя эта история происходит в другой вселенной, нежели та, в которой происходит действие другого моего кидфика по [Каллус/Зеб](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661049), можете считать, что здесь у ласатов также были похожие на сумчатых предки, что, в свою очередь, включает забавный побочный эффект – лёгкость введения мпрега для персонажа этой расы.
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Авторские фаноны на физиологию ласатов, прореспубликанская позиция автора, название оставлено без перевода, поскольку, вероятно, является отсылкой к названию группы «Rebel Generation»; автор утверждает, что по структуре фик - "пять раз, когда...".

**1\. Из лот-кота ролевая модель не выйдет**

Когда Зеллии исполняется три года, у Каллуса начинается то, что он может описать только как ежедневные сердечные приступы. По сравнению с людьми дети ласатов, даже те, кто ласат только наполовину, появляются на свет значительно более развитыми физически. Он это знает — Зеб его подготовил, и он сам провёл обширное исследование баз данных по биологии и медицине на Лира Сане — но каждый раз, когда он видит, как его собственный трёхлетний ребёнок прыгает с высоких деревьев, он ощущает себя совершенно по-другому.

Нехватки в высоких деревьях, с которых можно прыгать и на которые можно забираться, нет даже около их дома в самом большом городе на Лира Сане. Родная планета ласатов прекрасна. Глядя на существ вокруг, успешно вписавшихся в архитектуру и структуру города, Каллус иногда испытывает проблемы с осознанием того факта, насколько она отличается от Корусанта и других миров Ядра. Деревья растут вдоль каждой тропы и дороги, и большая часть детей ласатов используют их как средство передвижения, перемахивая с ветки на ветку в верхушках деревьев. Большую часть времени Каллус искренне рад Лира Сану и его уникальному древесному наследию, был рад с тех пор, как Зеб впервые прилетел с ним сюда, задолго до того, как Каллус узнал, что это действие значило и как оно изменит его оставшуюся жизнь. У Зеба была привычка делать что-то подобное.

Но иногда, особенно когда он наблюдает за Зеллией, исполняющей смертельные трюки, а Зеб рассматривает её с неприкрытой гордостью и совершенно не волнуясь, Каллус не хочет, чтобы природа вокруг цвела столь пышно.

— Зеллия, — зовёт он, стараясь оставаться как можно более спокойным, — мне кажется, что это может быть для тебя высоковато. Ты ведь не асиирьяк.

Говорит она ещё не очень хорошо, за исключением тех случаев, когда требуется подкрепить словами её физические способности.

— Нет! — отвечает она и начинает рассчитывать дистанцию прыжка. Движение напоминает ему о лот-коте, готовом наброситься на добычу, но сейчас он старается оставить эти наблюдения при себе. Нет никакой необходимости в том, чтобы начинать ещё один период общения исключительно щебечущим мяуканием, как бы мило это не выглядело.

— Зеллия, — говорит он снова, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало любяще, но твёрдо. С каждым разом получается всё лучше и лучше.

— Но... — пытается протестовать Зеллия - и замолкает, когда Зеб прыгает на дерево к ней. Каллус даже не увидел, как он пришёл домой раньше, но уже счастлив, что прибыла подмога.

— Твой папа сказал тебе не прыгать, — говорит Зеб, протягивая руки и усаживая Зеллию к себе на плечи. — Тебе нужно слушаться его, котёнок.

Зеллия дуется, но очень скоро отвлекается на уши Зеба.

— Но ты не сказал, что я не могу прыгать, — говорит Зеб, просящее смотря на Каллуса и ловко отвлекая внимание Зеллии от своих ушей, пока она копирует взгляд, едва услышав, что он только что произнёс.

Каллус невольно улыбается.

— Не говорил, — подтверждает он, — так что, я думаю, _ты_ можешь прыгнуть.

Зеб приземляется секундой позже, Зеллия всё ещё ликующе кричит. Она спрыгивает с его плеч почти сразу же и бежит назад в дом. Каллус позволяет Зебу прижать его к себе и поцеловать.

— Ты не должен слишком сильно ей потворствовать, — он пытается произнести это осуждающе, но неизбежно заканчивает на ноте искреннего восхищения.

— Ты не должен слишком сильно потворствовать _мне_ , — рычит Зеб и целует ещё сильнее. Они не виделись весь день, и то, что теперь им тяжело найти время друг для друга наедине - с учётом того, что теперь у них ребёнок, достаточно сильно шокирует.

Проходит немного времени, прежде чем их прерывает звук чего-то грохочущего в доме.

— Когда она что-то ломает, она ведёт себя как твоя дочь, — сухо говорит Каллус, но идёт вместе с Зебом, чтобы выяснить, во что именно Зеллия ухитрилась вляпаться на этот раз.

 **2\. Папы-призраки — это здорово**

Когда Зеллии исполняется шесть, у неё начинается период в жизни, который для Каллуса становится тревожным, а для Зеба — уморительным, что, в целом, вполне обыденно в их родительской жизни.

— Кто из вас мой папа-призрак, а кто живой? — спрашивает она в одну из ночей, когда они забирают её из детского сада, где она проводит полдня вместе с другими детьми бывших повстанцев, которые теперь, можно сказать, поселились на Лира Сане, и местных ласатов. Гера прибыла сюда, как и некоторые другие оставшиеся в живых члены эскадрильи «Феникс», и несмотря на то, что путешествовали они гораздо чаще, чем те из ласатов, что назвали Лира Сан домом, были приняты на планете так же тепло, как Каллус. Он не думает, что кто-то из них (в том числе они с Зебом) когда-нибудь осядет в одном месте навсегда, но этот временный сбор позволяет ему чувствовать себя на Лира Сане дома в куда большей степени. Даже Рекс и Сабин периодически бывают здесь.

Зеллия всю дорогу домой рассказывает о своих самых разных художественных проектах, просит связаться по комму с тётей Сабин и показать ей, но как только они оказываются дома, меняет тему.

— Папа-призрак? — спрашивает Зеб, беря в руки её куртку, как только Зеллия из неё вылезает. — Ты имеешь в виду того из нас, кто был в команде тёти Геры на «Призраке»? Потому что это я.

Каллус всерьёз раздумывает над тем, чтобы поспорить с этим — он провёл на «Призраке» очень много времени, особенно после освобождения Лотала, но его отвлекает необходимость поспевать за дочерью, полупрыжками передвигающейся по дому в кухню. У того, что он единственный человек в семье, определённо есть свои минусы. 

— Зеллия, подожди, пожалуйста, — взывает он, но бесполезно.

— Нет, — отзывается она из кухни, игнорируя его предостережение. — Мой папа-призрак, понимаешь. Папа, который мёртв и который возвращается как призрак.

Каллус сглатывает, когда они с Зебом встречаются глазами в коридоре, замирая на месте. У них происходит очень сложный спор выражениями лица, в котором Каллус проигрывает и, вздыхая, направляется к Зеллии.

— Мы оба живые, — говорит он нежно, — ты можешь сказать, почему ты думаешь, что одному из нас следует быть призраком?

Зеб входит в комнату и садится прямо напротив Зеллии. Он поддерживающее кладёт руку на спину Каллуса, частично извиняясь за то, что не ему пришлось задавать этот вопрос.

— Как у Джейсена, папочка, — глаза Зеллии округляются. — Его мама жива, а его папа — призрак, и он говорит, что как минимум один из моих отцов должен быть призраком, потому что это так работает, и я просто хочу узнать, кто из вас призрак. Папа Джейсена может творить магию Силой!

Джейсен на год старше Зеллии и выступает её главным источником информации о мире, что часто приводит к интересным разговорам между родителями и ребёнком. Каллус сглатывает снова, обменивается взглядами с Зебом, но, пока он волнуется, Зеб едва сдерживает смех. «Ты часто носишь чёрное, может, ты мёртвый», — Зеб шепчет ему в ухо, и Каллус отводит в сторону руку, которую Зеб всё ещё держит у него на спине.

— Папа Джейсена точно призрак, — говорит Каллус Зеллии, потому что - несмотря на то, что он сам Кейнана никогда не видел - он заметил, что у Геры после войны вошло в привычку держать руку на спине, как будто касаясь чего-то или кого-то очень ценного, и он видел достаточно случаев использования Силы, чтобы знать, как много он о ней не знает. — Но он был джедаем. Мы с твоим папой не джедаи, и поэтому мы оба живы.

— Это нечестно, — дуется она, и Зеб вмешивается, чтобы отвлечь её.

— Разве призрак лучше меня? — спрашивает он, подбрасывая её в воздух и ловя, пока она заливается смехом. — Призрак такого бы не сделал.

Каллус делает мысленную пометку о том, чтобы связаться с Герой, после чего Зеллию успешно уводят от разговоров о папах-призраках и того, почему у неё их нет. Каллус надеется, что на этом всё закончится, но, как и всегда, семья разрушает все его ожидания.

Две недели спустя он гуляет с Зеллией по парку, когда она вновь поднимает эту тему.

— Мне кажется, папа — мой отец-призрак, — говорит она, свисая с древесной ветки. Каллус всё ещё нервничает при виде этого, но Зеб настаивает на том, чтобы она практиковалась в лазании с использованием ног. Каллус рад, что она больше Ласат, чем человек; в конце концов, Зеб более подготовленный родитель в вопросах культуры и биологии, и втайне Каллус ощущает себя ближе с его выбранной семьёй и народом, когда смотрит на дочь и видит их, хотя по-прежнему различает свои черты в её глазах и волосах. Вряд ли он сумеет искупить всё то зло, которое сотворил, будучи на стороне Империи, но Зеллия и победа Восстания, одержать которую он помог, делают его ближе к этой цели. 

— Разве тётя Гера не говорила с тобой об этом? — спрашивает он, потому что помнит всё очень ясно, и хотя она и Джейсен были разочарованы в том, что не у всех есть папы-призраки, казалось, оба поняли, что семья Джейсена чуть отличалась от других семей. Помогло напоминание о том, что у неё был дядя-призрак, даже если она не могла увидеть его.

— Джейсен и я решили, что папа-призрак — тот, кто может делать всякие магические вещи, но ему не нужно на самом деле быть мёртвым, и папа может поднять целый спидер! — Зеллия переворачивается и изящно приземляется на землю рядом с Каллусом.

Каллус проводит лишнюю секунду в размышлении о том, почему все эти вещи всегда случаются, когда Зеба нет рядом.

— Ну, твой папа — ласат, а они куда сильнее людей. Ну, смотри, ты с папой можешь свисать на ногах, а я нет.

— Я же смогу поднять целый спидер, когда вырасту! — кричит Зеллия, и глаза её становятся размером с голову.

«Я сделал ужасную ошибку», — думает Каллус, представляя своих мужа и дочь на пожалуй-слишком-увлекательном и жестоком преступном рейде поднимания спидеров. Снаружи он остаётся спокойным.

— Ну, может. Мы не знаем других детей, которые наполовину ласаты, а наполовину люди. Но ты будешь очень сильной, и тебе будет важно помнить, что не стоит повреждать что-то чужое.

Каллус смотрит вниз и видит знакомую гримасу.

— Папа не беспокоится о том, чтобы что-то не разрушать, — протестует Зеллия.

— Беспокоится, — Каллус становится на колени и чуть наклоняет её лицо, улыбаясь, — он очень аккуратен со мной, с любым из наших друзей, со всей нашей семьёй, с теми, кто не такой сильный, как он. Это одна из тех вещей, которые я в нём люблю.

Зеллия шмыгает, но согласно кивает, очевидно, думая над тем, что он сказал. Затем у неё на лице появляется гигантская улыбка.

— Это значит, что когда я вырасту, я смогу быть мамой-призраком!

Каллусу нужно засмеяться. Пока она не настаивает на том, что родители-призраки должны по-настоящему умереть, ничего плохого в этом нет.

— Да. Ты можешь стать мамой-призраком, если захочешь.

— Пойдём, расскажем папе! — кричит она и начинает перемещаться по веткам обратно к городу, и Каллус уже привычно бежит за ней.

(Позже, когда Зеллия вырастет, история о «родителях-призраках» станет для Зеба и Каллуса особенно любимой и будет вспоминаться всякий раз, когда Джейсен и Зеллия окажутся в одном месте. Гере это нравится, даже если детям — не совсем).

**3\. Тёти — важная составляющая часть семьи**

Когда Зеллии исполняется десять, они с Джейсеном решают, что пол - это лава. Это не было бы проблемой, если бы они не решили, что Чоппер, полностью защищённый от лавы, теперь их личный транспорт.

— Зеллия! — рычит Зеб после того, как Чоппер, возящий детей по «Призраку», переезжает _его_ ноги уже больше чем три раза. Каллус сочувствует, по-настоящему сочувствует, но не может не радоваться тому, что его ноги Чоппер оставил в покое. — Как это физически возможно? Они же в два раза больше этой корзины с болтами!

— Мне их в грузовой отсек отправить? — Каллус протягивает Зебу очередной необходимый тому инструмент. Им нужно закончить с ремонтом топливопроводов и обшивки, прежде чем они смогут прыгнуть куда-то, где дети смогут по-настоящему потратить свою энергию. Присматривая за детьми, Чоппер оказывает очень большую услугу.

— Да, если ты сможешь, — ворчит Зеб, но возвращается к работе. Все будут счастливее, когда они доберутся до Лотала и смогут вытянуть ноги.

Каллус отправляет сообщение Чопперу по комму, но вероятность того, сработает это или нет, одинаковая. Чоппер может быть и ребёнком, и взрослым, в зависимости от того, что внесёт больше хаоса.

Путешествие в космосе не ново ни для Зеллии, ни для Джейсена: оно для них естественно, и неудивительно, что в каждом путешествии они принимаются за новые, всё более восхитительные проказы, а это — первое их совместное путешествие за долгое время. Сейчас воссоединение Зеллии и Джейсена достигло полного, катастрофического размаха после того, как они были разделены, когда Гера забрала Джейсена на Рилот, чтобы представить дедушке и познакомить с наследием тви’лекской культуры. Несколько дней назад она забрала их на «Призраке», и с тех пор всё превратилось в одну большую вечеринку.

Каллус рад, что Зеллия растёт в более обширной (и безопасной) вселенной, чем он, и что у неё есть такой друг, как Джейсен, даже если это подразумевает, что Каллус с Зебом иногда берут на себя ответственность за маленького хитрого джедая (который попадает в большее число передряг, чем Эзра когда-либо) вместе с их собственным восставшим из бездны маленьким чудовищем.

Звуки столкновения и заливистого смеха слышатся из грузового отсека, и Каллус уверенно поднимается на ноги.

— Продолжай с этим. Пойду и посмотрю, что именно они сломали.

По пути он связывается с Герой.

— Топливопровод почти отремонтирован, но я направляюсь к детям, чтобы приглядеть за ними, пока Зеб закончит с простой частью работы.

Гера смеётся.

— Я слышала отсюда этот взрыв, но не думаю, что с кем-то что-то случилось. Спасибо, что берёшь на себя.

— Всегда рад, — сухо говорит Каллус. — Когда мы прибудем на место, пусть всем этим займётся Сабин, а?

— Лучшая твоя идея, — соглашается Гера, и Каллус всё ещё улыбается, когда добирается до грузового отсека.

Когда они достигают Лотала, Сабин встречает их в космопорте на полностью выкрашенном спидере и с по-настоящему ужасным планом художественного проекта.

— Что? — защищаясь, говорит она, когда Гера и Каллус смотрят на неё одинаково встревоженными взглядами. — Я обо всём позабочусь, вам даже приходить будет не нужно. Вход только для классных детей, и вы явно не подходите, не так ли? — говорит она, адресуя последнее слово Джейсену и Зеллии и поворачиваясь к ним, всё ещё балансирующим на Чоппере, стараясь не коснуться пола.

— Так! — кричат они, и Чоппер присоединяется, крутясь вокруг них и радуясь.

Зеб пожимает плечами и направляется к другим спидерам, которые привезла Сабин.

— Они твои, Призрак-5. Только проследи, чтобы никто не умер.

Каллус размышляет о том, стоит ли спорить, только мгновение.

— Всё у них будет замечательно рядом с Сабин, — напоминает он Гере, — и я бы с радостью отдохнул после перелёта.

Гера смеётся.

— Хорошо, Сабин, только будь осторожна. Детям сейчас пол кажется лавой.

— Гера, разве ты мне не доверяешь? — Сабин улыбается и надевает шлем. — Чур, последний на спидере — вомп-крыса! — говорит она детям, и Чоппер ускоряется.

Каллус следует за Зебом и присоединяется к нему на свободном спидере, пока Гера берёт себе последний.

— Мы будем дома к ужину! — кричит Сабин через плечо, и Джейсен с Зеллией машут руками.

— Ставлю десять кредитов на то, что Сабин приедет домой в краске и с полным нежеланием иметь детей когда-либо, — говорит Зеб, как только они прибывают в наблюдательную башню, которую Сабин превратила в жилую.

— Не принимается, — отвечает Гера. — Может, и в краске, но она будет счастливой.

— Точно, — говорит Каллус. — Полагаю, мы заслуживаем одну ночь отдыха, так что, может, вина?

Когда Сабин возвращается, она покрыта краской и очень счастлива. Дети всё ещё на Чоппере, чьё покрытие теперь всё в отпечатках пальцев и неоновых брызгах.

— Повеселились? — спрашивает Гера. Они с Каллусом играют в сабакк, пока Зеб сопит, удобно устроившись на коленях Каллуса.

Сабин измученно улыбается, держа шлем под рукой. Её лицо почти чистое.

— Веселее в жизни не было. В конце концов, из меня вышла отличная тётя.

— Я голодна, — говорит Зеллия. Каллус смотрит на неё и улыбается. Её кожа и мех почти полностью покрыты зелёной краской, и единственный фиолетовый, который он видит, это пятно у неё на лице.

— И я! — добавляет Джейсен и в первый раз за несколько дней оба ребёнка выглядят так, будто они действительно шагнут на пол, если им дадут еды. Сабин действительно волшебница.

— Еда готова, — говорит Гера, — но только для тех детей, которые хорошенько вымыли руки и лица.

— Ма-а-а-ам, — говорит Джейсен, а Зеллия смотрит самым смертоносным образом.

Каллус скрывает улыбку ладонью, чтобы дети не заметили. Зеб не проснулся, а это значит, что выражение лица Зеллии нужного эффекта не произведёт.

— Фрешер, сейчас же, — говорит Каллус, указывая нужное направление. Ему кажется, что привлечь внимание Джейсена и Зеллии никогда не будет просто, но он рад, что суровый голос пока ещё работает.

— У, хорошо, — Зеллия прыгает с Чоппера, исполняя совершенно показной переворот в воздухе. Не в силах смириться с тем, что его превзойдут, Джейсен тоже прыгает, но не на такую высоту. Он всё ещё счастлив и на этом, поэтому Гера и Каллус довольно смотрят друг на друга.

Дети вместе идут, топоча по полу, забывая пока что о лаве, в которую тот превратился.

Сабин снимает шлем и тянется к открытой бутылке вина.

— Что? — смотрит она на смеющихся Геру и Каллуса. — Я это _заработала_!

**4\. В три раза больше проблем, в четыре раза больше веселья**

Когда Зеллии исполняется двенадцать, она в первый раз встречается с дядей Эзрой, и выглядит это по-настоящему устрашающе. Джейсен не отстаёт от них.

— Может, пургиллы, совершенно случайно, всё ещё хотят забрать его к себе? — с гримасой на лице спрашивает Зеб, вытирая раздавленные фрукты со своего лица, входя в комнату, которую они с Каллусом используют во время путешествия. Может, ещё не поздно отправить его назад.

Каллус прячет улыбку, потому что не хочет делать ситуацию хуже, а ещё потому, что он сочувствует. В конце концов, до Зеба именно он был последней целью ужасной троицы. И всё ещё вытаскивает перья из одежды.

— Ты же не серьёзно? — он протягивает Зебу одежду.

Они на Рилоте, в недавно перестроенном доме семьи Геры, наслаждаются своего рода воссоединением после того, как Асока и Сабин вернули им Эзру - из благих побуждений. Стремительно сформировавшийся альянс Эзры, Джейсена и Зеллии опустошал и разрушал всё вокруг уже несколько дней. Когда Эзру в первый раз увидели, много смеялись, кричали и обсуждали его заново отрощенную (ужасную) бороду. Джейсен и Зеллия сначала держались слегка застенчиво, постоянно робели, пребывая в неуверенности насчёт странного нового человека, прибытию которого так радовались все взрослые. 

Это продолжалось недолго.

Каллус думает, что им следовало тщательнее подготовиться к этому повороту событий, но ему кажется, что всё-таки он провёл больше времени, размышляя над опасностью последнего плана Эзры, чем остальные.

— Серьёзно! — настаивает Зеб. — Я не говорю, что Зеллия идеальна, но она не была такой испорченной до того, как он вернулся!

— Тяжело, когда находят другого соучастника, — Каллус вкладывает в эту фразу столько сочувствия, сколько может, — понимаю.

Зеб рычит, но как только заканчивает умывать лицо, успокаивается.

— Кажется, она слишком повзрослела, чтобы проводить с нами столько времени, сколько раньше.

Каллус удивлённо поднимает глаза, слыша настоящее беспокойство в голосе Зеба.

— Ей только двенадцать. Думаю, у нас есть ещё год, прежде чем она перестанет хотеть обниматься с нами не дома.

— Да, знаю. Просто скучаю по тем временам, когда её было легко развеселить чем-нибудь очень простым, например, прыжком с потолка, чтобы испугать тебя, когда ты возвращался домой из путешествия.

— Разумеется, — сухо говорит Каллус. — За это, кстати, большое спасибо.

Зеб смеётся и сжимает Каллуса в объятиях.

— Не веди себя так, как будто ты не научил её красться рядом и собирать всякие вещи, а потом исчезать, — он прижимается лицом к шее Каллуса, — или как будто ты не скучаешь.

Каллус вздрагивает и прижимается к Зебу, совсем тёплому. Этой ночью они не сидят с детьми и могут насладиться тишиной, пока Гере и Сабин приходится заниматься тяжёлой атлетикой. В определённый момент времени, Каллус уверен, Эзра предложит Джейсену тренироваться, что изменит отношения между Джейсеном и Зеллией. Он привык ко всяческого рода проделкам и готовится помочь Зеллии справиться с чувством того, что её покинули. Он мог ошибаться, но не когда это касалось его дочери.

— Скучаю. По всему — от постоянного восхищения и того, какая странная у вас, ласатов, физиология, до ежедневных угроз вам обоим и того, что мне приходилось делать с ней школьные домашние задания. Но у нас ещё многое впереди.

— Ты всегда прав, — тихо говорит Зеб, потом отстраняется и заговорщицки улыбается Каллусу, — кроме тех случаев, когда ты не прав, и мне приходится вербовать тебя в Восстание.

— Ты серьёзно собираешься припоминать это мне всю оставшуюся жизнь? — Каллус улыбается успокаивающей обыденности очень старой шутки.

— Всю мою оставшуюся жизнь, — Каллус сглатывает, ощущая внезапную смену настроения. Ему начинает казаться, что они хорошо воспользуются этой ночью наедине.

***

На следующее утро Эзра предлагает то, чего они ждали. Он уже говорил с Герой, это понятно, потому что именно Гере следует спросить Джейсена, чего же он хочет. Зеллия узнаёт обо всём, когда Джейсен вбегает в общую комнату, крича, что он будет джедаем, как его папа-призрак.

— Я тоже хочу быть джедаем, — предсказуемо говорит она. Каллус и Зеб обмениваются взглядами, и Зеб берёт руку Зеллии.

— Я думаю, Джейсену и Эзре стоит поговорить наедине, — говорит он, — ну же, у нас будет прекрасная маленькая семейная встреча.

Зеллия выглядит так, будто хочет возразить, но затем, оглядываясь, видит Джейсена, восхищённо болтающего с Эзрой — у того с лица почти не сходит выражение лёгкой очарованности всякий раз, когда он рядом с Джейсеном. Плечи Зеллии опускаются понуро, как и уши. Она позволяет Зебу взять себя в другую комнату. Гера хлопает Каллуса, уходящего следом, по плечу.

— Спасибо, — шепчет она, и Каллус кивает.

— Но он же не захочет больше проводить время со мной, — двери за ним закрываются, и он видит, как на глазах у Зеллии выступают слёзы.

— Я не думаю, что это так, — говорит Зеб, держа руку у неё на плечах. — Многое изменится, но вы по-прежнему будете друзьями.

Зеллия рычит.

— Это всего лишь тупые враки взрослых, — произносит она. Зеб смотрит прямо на Каллуса через её спину, но тот только поднимает руки в жесте бессилия. Может, ему не следовало всегда руководствоваться честностью и логикой при общении с Зеллией, но он никогда не видел смысла в том, чтобы скрывать реальность от детей. Он отвечает на вопросы Зеллии правдой с тех самых пор, как она начала говорить, так, чтобы она в своём возрасте понимала. У неё крайне обострённое чувство того, что кто-то мог говорить с ней поверхностно.

Каллус садится напротив Зеллии и приподнимает её подбородок, чтобы она смотрела на него.

— Иногда в тупых враках взрослых есть немного правды. Когда Джейсен улетел с Лира Сана и стал жить на Рилоте, ты же беспокоилась о том, что больше никогда его не увидишь, да?

Зеллия кивает, но в глазах у неё всё ещё стоят слёзы, и она отворачивается, смотря в пол. Каллус не уверен, готова ли она столкнуться лицом к лицу с причинами всего этого.

— И что произошло? — он всё равно продолжает, потому что, как говорит его опыт, в большей части случаев для родителя единственный путь лежит прямо.

Зеб гладит Зеллию по спине успокаивающими движениями, как делал с тех пор, как она была ещё малюткой. Каллус видит, что она немного перестаёт волноваться от этого знакомого прикосновения. В конце концов она снова смотрит на него.

— Он постоянно звонил, мы много раз были друг у друга, и он всё ещё был моим лучшим другом, — наконец, колеблясь, признаёт она.

— Не могу обещать, что всё будет так же. Но не думаю, что будет совсем уж плохо.

— Может, — отвечает Зеллия, и Каллус не хочет продолжать давить на неё.

— Улыбнись, котёнок, — говорит Зеб, — тебе нужно будет немного свободного времени, чтобы ты научилась всем тем трюкам, которые помогут тебе поставить джедая на место.

Зеллия смотрит заинтересованно. Снова.

— Каким трюкам? — спрашивает она, и Каллус закатывает глаза, глядя на них обоих.

— Самым лучшим, — Зеб поднимает её в воздух, что выглядит уже не так легко, учитывая, что ей двенадцать. — Твоя тётя Сабин и я часто сталкивались с начинающими джедаями в ранние годы, и у нас нет никаких способностей Силы. Но нам и не нужно, когда на нашей стороне — мозги _и_ мускулы.

— Мне нужно научиться некоторым тактическим приёмам, — уверенно говорит Зеллия. Каллус чувствует, как его переполняет гордость. Она взяла лучшее от него и Зеба, а добавила ещё больше.

Зеб опускает Зеллию, и они выходят из комнаты, уже обсуждая стратегию.

Каллус идёт искать Геру. Настоящим взрослым тоже нужно заняться стратегией и распределиться по фракциям, раз уж Зеб объявил начало этих потешных войн.

**5\. Рано или поздно все вырастают**

Зеллии исполняется шестнадцать, и она решает, что официально станет художником. Она всегда любила рисовать и заниматься скульптурой, а ещё - искать где угодно интересные закономерности и стили. Её любимыми каникулами всегда были те, на которых или Сабин присоединялась к ним, или же Зеллия сама могла прилететь к ней. Каллус не удивлён, что она хочет пойти в академию искусства, рекомендованную Сабин, но очень удивлён, что она говорит только ему.

— Папа не поймёт, — голос у неё низкий, и она отворачивает лицо, говоря об этом. — Можно это будет наш секрет, пока что?

— Я буду молчать, пока ты сама не заговоришь об этом, — отвечает Каллус обеспокоенно. Он сидит на диване и касается её руки, прося сесть рядом. — Почему ты думаешь, что он не поймёт? Он знает, как сильно ты любишь искусство.

Она долго молчит.

— Но он никогда не был счастлив, когда я с тётей Сабин занималась этим. Я думаю — я думаю, он хочет, чтобы я была воином, как он. Он счастлив, когда мы вместе практикуем боевые приёмы, и всегда хвалит мою силу.

Каллус задумывается ненадолго. Как бы Зеб с Зеллией не были похожи, они часто тяжело понимают друг друга. Каллус всегда был тем родителем, который брал на себя деликатные проблемы и сложные ситуации, а Зеб — тем, чья энергия не уступала энергии Зеллии, тем, кто так же любил приключения, но обоим всегда доверяли. Он знает, что Зебу будет больно слышать всё это.

— Я всё ещё хочу, чтобы он гордился мной, но... — Зеллия продолжает, в уголках её глаз появляются слёзы. Она редко скрывает свои эмоции — её вырастили в мире, где ей не нужно этого делать, и Каллус невероятно рад этому совершенно чуждому ему концепту — но сейчас тайком утирает слёзы.

— Он _всегда_ будет тобой гордиться, — он кладёт руку ей на плечо. Она сейчас ростом почти с него, и на секунду он задумывается о том, какой маленькой она была, помещаясь в ладонь Зеба или в две его, — я думаю, он иногда говорит о твоих навыках борца больше, чем обо всём остальном, потому что разбирается в этом лучше всего и считает, что здесь может судить объективно.

— Не нужно быть художником, чтобы ценить искусство, — Зеллия упорно качает головой. Слёзы, однако, останавливаются, что Каллус принимает как хороший знак.

— Может, ему действительно стоит сказать тебе прямо, что ему нравится то, чем ты занимаешься, — предлагает Каллус, — а хочешь увидеть что-то, что может помочь?

— Что? Ну, я полагаю, да? — говорит она смущённо.

Каллус ведёт её в маленькую комнату в арьергардной части дома, куда Зеб уходил от всех. Он наслаждался обществом других и не любил быть один, но даже ему требовалось отдохнуть от всех время от времени.

— Мне сюда нельзя, — Зеллия врастает в землю, не позволяя Каллусу сдвинуть её ни на дюйм.

— Один раз можно. Сегодня особенный случай, — внутренне он закатывает глаза. Раньше её это не слишком волновало. — И я разрешаю.

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь... Но, если что, виноват будешь ты, — уши её, однако, наклоняются вперёд от любопытства, и Каллус понимает, как сильно она хочет узнать, что находится в этом месте, где раньше ей было строго запрещено появляться.

Он открывает дверь и держит её перед ней, жестом приглашая внутрь. Внутри не так много всего: комфортное кресло напротив окна, очень, даже слишком большой музыкальный центр, но то, что Зеллия видит перед собой, заставляет её громко вздохнуть от удивления. Стены покрыты её картинами, а одна полка посвящена её первым попыткам в лепке и скульптуре.

— Он хранит всё, что ты сделала для него, — тихо говорит Каллус, как только она заходит в комнату, — и кое-что, что ты выбросила.

— Но это... но вот это... ужасно! — Зеллия давится смехом, — он больше никому не позволяет видеть это, да?

— Думал, ты хотела, чтобы он тобой гордился, — отвечает Каллус, и улыбка чуть не проскальзывает в тщательно изображённом выражении лица строгого родителя.

Зеллия хмыкает. 

— Не так гордился, — она поднимает руку и показывает на некоторые из своих рисунков пальцами, сделанных, когда ей было три, — только тем, что я делала хорошо.

— Мы твои родители. Мы всегда будем предвзяты по отношению к тебе. Боюсь, тебе придётся с этим жить.

Зеллия не может сдержать искреннюю улыбку.

— Думаю, это не так плохо, — бормочет она, и лёгкий румянец окрашивает её щёки в тёмно-фиолетовый.

Каллус кладёт руку ей на плечо и выводит из комнаты.

— Я не скажу твоему папе об академии искусств, пока ты не будешь готова. Но он будет очень рад за тебя. Мы бились с Империей, чтобы люди могли свободно делать всё то, что им нравятся, и никому мы не желали этого больше, чем тебе.

— Ой, папа, ты что, собираешься мне рассказать ещё больше военных историй? — она закатывает глаза и берёт мейлурун с кухонного столика. — Потому что застрять вместе со своим смертельным врагом на замёрзшей луне и почти умереть — это, вообще-то, не очень романтично.

— Да что ты знаешь о романтике? — Каллус в шутку делает вид, что его задевает эта уже очень старая шутка. Зеллия смеётся и исчезает в своей комнате.

Каллус вздыхает и садится, чтобы подумать. Он знает — Зеб не будет возмущаться, что его комнату показали Зеллии, хотя и чуть смутится. Но скоро Зеллия отправится в академию, она уже почти взрослая. Возникает странная, полная одиночества мысль о доме без неё, пусть даже Зеб здесь. Может, когда она отправиться в путь, им с Зебом следует навестить Геру, Джейсена и Эзру на Рилоте, или поискать Сабин с Асокой и присоединиться к ним. Нужно будет поговорить об этом. Они никогда не оставались на Лира Сане больше, чем на несколько лет за раз, но он боится, что путешествовать без Зеллии будет так же странно, как и оставаться дома без неё.

Когда Зеб возвращается с последнего занятия по стрельбе из бо-винтовки, Каллус хранит верность своему слову и не упоминает искусство вообще. Упоминает Зеллия, и Каллус вежливо делает вид, что не понимает, почему ласаты, его муж и дочь, плачут в объятиях друг у друга.

Этой ночью Зеб ёрзает и ворочается часами, Каллус тоже не может спать, хотя после стольких лет практики обычно его не будят ни шум, ни движения Зеба.

— Она взрослеет, — наконец говорит Зеб, и Каллус переворачивается, обнимая его одной рукой и целуя в шею, — что делать будем?

— Ну, думаю, мы оба будем представлять из себя жалкое зрелище... некоторое время.

— Ну да, — Зеб издаёт смешок.

— Затем мы можем вспомнить, что собственный дом был нашей самой искренней и дикой мечтой, когда ей было шесть и мы и секунды не могли провести в покое.

— Сладкие деньки, — искренне говорит Зеб. — Это маленькое чудовище не давало нам отдохнуть, пока ей не исполнилось десять.

— Я сделаю вид, что не буду скучать, если ты будешь делать так же, — говорит Каллус, и Зеб поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать его.

— Ну, зато секс будет проще вставить в расписание, — говорит он, неприлично улыбаясь, прежде чем целует Каллуса снова, а тот ему отвечает.

[конец.]


End file.
